One-Shot Klance
by Santita
Summary: Keith se encuentra con un lobo que misteriosamente se apareció enfrente de él, no sabe qué hacer con él y lo lleva a su departamento. Prueba algunas cosas con él y finalmente, descubre que no es un lobo, es un ¡Maldito hombre-lobo! Shiro solo es mencionado, pero igual lo agregué.


-Está bien, deberías regresar a donde perteneces ¿No crees? -Keith bajó su mirada cansada a un lobo que no parecía lobo en realidad.

El animal solo tiene una oreja inocentemente, ante los sonidos de los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor. Keith ignoro las miradas extrañas que le lanzaban y que las devolvió duramente que los hacia huir. Esos ojos azules algún día van a matarlo; Keith sabía que las suficientes mañas de este lobo cuando le hablaban bonito y cuando no. En este momento, este animal estúpido apropósito lo estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro a medio muerto, que sabía perfectamente que funcionarían ante una persona débil.

Pero Keith no era una de ellas.

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos y el pecado despegó su mirada del animal. Abrió su casillero, sacó un par de libros y metió su uniforme de física. Cuando ya tenía todo en su mochila cerró con fuerza su casillero con todo y clave. Keith volvió a enfrentar al lobo, para parecer más intimidante cruzo sus brazos. Observo un tiempo como la cola marrón que se dejó de mover y fijar su mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules que comenzaba a ser un poquito a vacilar.

-Sabes que no puedes acompañarme a clases. - Keith por última vez miro furiosamente un estudiante con apariencia de nerd que, como todos los demás que salió huyendo. Sus ventajas son muy conocidas en este lugar. Después de eso inmediatamente Keith siente un gran peso y sus hombros que lo hicieron caer. Pelaje marrón (súper suave) se coló en su línea de visión y Keith no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en paciencia agotada. Para ser un lobo que de la nada hace un tiempo frente a la puerta de su habitación, está seguro de que era demasiado grande y pesado para un lobo normal que ya era. - ¡Ay, bájate! -Keith en un intento de sacarlo de encima, agarro sus patas delanteras que estaban sobre sus hombros y empezaron a zarandearlos o eso es lo que parecía.

La campana sonó justo a tiempo para su clase. Y para que todos los estudiantes tengan el pasillo de solo con un lobo que esté a punto de aplastarlo. Keith no pudo evitar que un chillido saliera de su garganta, en un instante se pusieron los pelos de punta al sentir la nariz mojada y fría del animal en su cuello olfateando. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aun así inquietaba.

-Quítate de encima o llega tarde por tu culpa -sentí el ridículo hablándole de esa forma como si fuera una persona, pero esa era la única manera que lo dejara en paz. Cuando el pelinegro ya no siente el peso de las grandes patas del lobo, que ya conocía esas palabras y esperaba impactar sacando los sonidos que fácilmente se podía confundir con los gruñidos. Si otra persona lo quiere saber que está tratando de comer, pero Keith sabia de ante mano que este estúpido y que puede llegar a irritarlo en cuando, no hay daño a una mosca. Keith suspiro por quinta vez esta mañana. Que está lo más tranquilo que pueda para no sufrir antes de lo esperado. Agradecía profundamente que hoy era viernes. -Esta es la última vez ¿Entendiste?

Su respuesta fue un ladrido emocionado y su completa liberación. Keith lo miró con una ceja levantada, mientras que levantaba la ropa y limpiaba su ropa del polvo inexistente. Se quede unos segundos parado, observavándolo. Puso los ojos en blanco, volteó su cuerpo y se fue a su primera clase del viernes. Con un extraño lobo grande de ojos azules pisándole los talones.

Aunque amaba las matemáticas, había momentos en que se volvía muy aburrido para prestar atención al maldito profesor. Que una vista simple parecía que se pasaba todo el día con ganas de una buena noche. Toda la mañana gritando por una mínima cosa a los alumnos y una gran necesidad de una taza de café, que se nota que necesita una buena esposa. Era suficiente para que los niños con la cabeza en la cabeza a los alumnos con su propio cuaderno como primario cuando no hicieron un ejercicio correctamente.

El sufrió unos cuantos cuadernazos en el pasado. _Oigan_ , Keith no está relacionado como está ahora.

Estaba garabateando en su cuaderno cuando escuchó la palabra "Examen" con la típica voz cansada e irritada del calvo. Levantó la cabeza rápido con una gran velocidad que lo mareó por unos segundos. Observó como el viejo escribía en la pizarra, que eran notas para el siguiente examen y explicación que era lo que iban hacer. Pero un golpe en su cabeza hizo que tu lápiz dejara garabatear en el cuaderno. El pelinegro volteó la cabeza para estar con un grupo de chicos riéndose supuestamente de él.

Simplemente rodó los ojos y la ayuda apuntando. Eso era común en todas sus clases. Más de lo que molesta por tener el mejor puntaje en todo. Aunque lo creía imposible. No había pasado ni veinte segundos para que sintiera un segundo golpe en su cabeza. Keith cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruñendo a lo bajo contando hasta diez para no pensar una razón para enviarlos al hospital. Tampoco negaba que era muy bueno en la defensa del cuerpo a cuerpo; no por nada practicó con su mejor amigo del alma todos esos años de _Karate._

Un tercer golpe y fue _todo._

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -La voz de Keith estaba cargada de furia interna y paciencia agotada infiltrada en su voz. Keith tuvo que luchar para que sus palabras no salieran en un grito y mantenerlos firmes. Sejo de asiento con rudeza que la silla rechino en el suelo y que toda la atención de la clase cayera sobre él con la cabeza del profesor que hace un medio sobre el problema del pizarrón. Un gran silencio reino en toda la sala ante el estallido de Keith.

-Oye, cálmate viejo. -uno del trío, que eran tres quienes lo molestaban. No parecía asustado por la voz de Keith, pero sí notaba que sí estaba aturdido por el repentino arranque del pelinegro. Parecía decidido a responle a Keith. -Solo estaba jugando. -y _vaya._ Al parecer no conocía el personaje rudo de Keith.

En toda la sala, se comenzó a escuchar susurros entre ellos, pero manteniendo total atención en ellos. Y el profesor no estaba haciendo **nada.**

\- ¿El concepto de jugar para ti, es lanzar el papel a la cabeza para que me den ganas de golpearte? -y el pelinegro iba a ser conocer por ese tipo para lo que dejara en paz. Así que Keith dio un paso para estar más al asiento en donde estaba _ese_ tipo.

-Oye, enserio de cálmate. -el tipo giraba sus ojos verdes a toda la clase. En su cara puede leer perfectamente que no me gustaría iniciar una pelea _dentro_ de la clase. -Todos no están viendo, -pero la tranquilidad con la que actuaba. Era un tipo busca pleitos.

Keith analizó todo eso.

-Entonces, si no quieres que todos empiecen a hablar mal de ti, -dio un paso más y ponte un dedo en el torso del tipo. -Te sugiero que dejes de molestarme.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? -la voz del tipo tenía un toque burlón. El tipo de ojos verdes se puso lentamente de su asiento, y sonrió con ganas. - ¿Qué harás, enano?

Eso sí tomó por sorpresa a Keith. Todos los salones exclamaron en forma de burla, y el tipo que estaba al frente de su era más alto que él. Como media cabeza. Nunca nadie antes había cuestionado algo sobre su baja estatura. Y era la primera vez en todo el año.

Esta vez Keith no se contuvo y con una gran fuerza en el cuello de su camisa blanca y por unos segundos el pelícano puedo ver en esos ojos verdes que desapareció tan poco llegó. Algo que Keith aprendió en sus clases de Karate, de cómo dejar una persona inconsciente ahorrando los golpes, no mentiría que también era algo doloroso para él, pero quería terminar con todo esto. En un moviente rápido. El pelinegro choco su cabeza estrepitosamente con el tipo que de inmediato quedo inerte sobre el escritorio cual muerto.

Con una gran tranquilidad, el pelinegro se arregló el cabello como nunca paso el golpe masivo y el suicidio hizo unos segundos. Keith dijo que la mirada hacia los tipos de tipos que inultamente intentaban despertar a su compañero. El silencio era ensordecedor en toda la sala. De repente Keith se sintió muy incómodo al ser el centro de atención y sin ningún aviso para el viejo. Keith recogió todas sus cosas con rapidez y colgando su mochila sobre su espalda; saliendo literalmente corriendo sin ninguna palabra para la cuenta de las caras, sorpresas de sus compañeros, incluyendo el viejo que tenía la mandíbula, hasta los suelos del incrédulo que resultato, todo al final.

Keith no se percató del animal sentado a la par de la puerta. Que lo siguió de inmediato.

-Soy un idiota, un completo _idiota._

Keith estaba con la cabeza baja refunfuñando, mientras que caminaba con pasos largos y mirando el suelo gris bajo las botas rojas, sin dirección profesional realidad. Solo quería que la tierra lo tragara antes que todo, _mucho_ antes de que su hermano se enterara lo ocurrido en clase.

\- ¿Por qué dejé que esto pasara? ¿Por qué _dejo_ que esto me sucediera de nuevo?

Después de varios minutos de andar con una ira corriendo por su ser, lentamente fue apaciguando, y se dio cuenta de que ahora sentía que todo estaba _jodido_ . No por el simple hecho de recibir otro reporte por _su mal comportamiento_ y por atacar a otro estudiante. ¡Salir sin permiso de la clase y lo más frustrante de todo! ¡Era lo que un _lobo_ o _perro_ lo perseguía y que era lo que quedaba al entrar cuando estaba claramente prohibido!

Todo comenzó cuando hacía algunas semanas atrás, en la puerta de su habitación, que ese _animal_ se había puesto en su camino y chocó con él por accidente. Nunca diría en voz alta que era torpe algunas veces, pero ¿Un perro? _¿Enserio mundo?_

Luego se enteró por su hermano que no era un perro, sino un lobo. Pero luego Takashi comenzó a cuestionar que era una cruza entre _perro_ y _lobo._ Y que luego era un ... _¡Lo que el mar lo llama Takashi! ¡Obviamente no era un_ _ **perro**_ _o_ _ **lobo**_ _!_ ¡Era increíblemente inteligente para ser un animal siquiera!

\- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar estas cosas a mí? Y justamente a mí. -su voz sonaba exageradamente dramática, lamentándose de sus desgracias de cada día y añorando esos cuando estaba de humor. Pero _este_ día, fueron esos momentos de nubes grises y tormentosas agresivas que ponían su humor como lava ardiente.

Keith resopló y se restregó la cara, estirando la piel de una forma cómica. Pero sus pasos seguían siendo reales, pero ahora eran un poco más lentos y tranquilos.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido jadeante del ... _animal_ que lo sigue cómo está fuera de un paseo de paseo. Ya tenía suficiente con ese _chucho para_ guardar un ¡Literalmente todas partes!

Suspiró, frunciendo los labios hacia arriba y soplar un travieso mechón negro que siempre se colaba por su frente. Así que pensé que, para calmarse, aunque sea un poco, fuera de la forma más natural de alguien que regaña un animal para que obedezca.

No tenía experiencia con mascotas, pero lo _intentaría._

Keith levantó sus pasos y se volcó sobre sus talones hacia el perro o lo que mar. El pelinegro se encaró al animal de pelaje marrón y aún más grande que todavía le quedaba casi más de su cintura y más con esas orejas siempre erguidas a los sonidos (algo adorable al aparecer) con su _pelaje_ que era demasiado desesperado para él o _ella_ especialmente en su cola y pecho. En todo este tiempo que lo has _mantenido_ , nunca se detuvo para pensar si era hembra o macho. Esperaba que fuera macho, no queríamos tener una camada con todo lo que ya tiene encima. _Mucho menos_ descubrir que ya tenía dueño. Pensara que era un ladrón de perros.

No sabía mucho sobre mascotas, pero con todo lo que vio en la televisión lo dijo una vez.

Keith puso una mirada seria, cruzó sus brazos y lo intentó parecer más intimidante posible en la televisión. Observó como el lobo miraba en su dirección con total atención. Keith juraría que vio sorpresa en sus ojos azules. Pero deseché esa idea de inmediato, de seguro fue su imaginación, jugándole una mala pasada por el cabezazo con ese tipo.

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo un perro malo? -escupió.

\- ¿A quién le estás hablando? -una voz burlona a su espalda le habló.

Keith parpadeó varias veces antes de la voz femenina atrás de él que conocía perfectamente. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo Con los hombros desplomados se volteó para mirar ese típico cabello de color castaño oscuro sin clasificar acercándose al tono rojizo. Para ser muy pequeña eso no se comparaba con su edad.

-A un perro -contestó sin muchas ganas.

\- ¿Qué perro? -Pidge arrugo la nariz en confusión y se inclinó para ver su costado. -Ahí no hay nadie. -volvió a su lugar y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué estas di- ¿¡QUE !? -Keith no quiso gritar tan alto y mucho menos chillando llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero era muy sorprendente que hacía solo unos segundos, estaba hablando ¡Y ahora desapareció! El pelinegro se miro en todas las direcciones frenéticamente olvidando prácticamente un Pidge que lo miraba con cara de pocker. Inevitablemente Keith gruño en frustración y movió sus manos como si quisiera aplastar a alguien él mismo.

Más bien se jaloneó el pelo con total en el momento en que hacía un _baile_ que podía convocar al diablo.

Pidge solo se quedó ahí parada sin más que hacer que ver a su amigo _emo_ más extraño de lo normal, no desde que encontró un lobo frente a su puerta. Lo más probable es que haya vuelto a traerlo a clases y ahora se lo perdió. Pidge miro con una ceja levantada al chico de la piel haciendo pucheros como un niño que perdió su dulce. Maldijo que no traía su teléfono para tomar una foto. La chica sospecha y se acomodó anteojos y se dirigió hacia Keith.

\- ¿No me digas que lo trajiste contigo? -Pidge dijo para nada sorprendida.

-Te aseguro que me siguió -Keith contestó sin dejar su puchero con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas. -Cuando lo encuentre lo liere hot dog. -Keith gruñó lo último.

-Te ayuda a encontrar una lanza, no tengo ninguna clase hasta dentro de media hora. -Pidge ya estaba hecho para llamar al animal, de todos modos, ese nombre era la razón por la que se sentaba bien al lobo de pelaje marrón y bonitos ojos y eso que lo decía ella.

\- ¿Lanza?

-Sí, Lance, el perro o algo así.

-No sabía que tenía nombre -Eso fue unas cosas que Keith se lo olvido por completo; _Poner un nombre_ , no tener pensado exactamente en ninguna hasta que Pidge lo dijo. Y tal vez por su cara de seguro Pidge ya estaba deducción.

-No lo habías pensado, ¿Cierto?

-No, ¿Y desde cuando tiene nombre?

-Bueno, aunque no me creas, yo también estuve en la misma situación que tú con él. -comentó Pidge. -Fue hace más de diez años y no puede creer que siga igual a cómo yo lo veo de niña. -la castaña puso una cara confusa. -Recuerdo que cuando era niña, siempre me acompañaba a todas partes, -miró a Keith que tenía una cara concertada de forma cómica. Sonrió. -Cómo a la escuela, al parque, incluso a mi casa y con mi otra mascota jugaban. -Pidge enumeró lentamente con sus dedos esos recuerdos lindos que tenía la infancia, con los que pasó con ese enorme perro antes de la rebasaba en altura máxima. -Al baño, a la cama, literalmente cualquier parte existente. -exclamó con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro. -Pero de repente, un día desapareció. -la castaña deshizo el conteo de sus dedos y puso una expresión de sorpresa fingida.

\- ¿Có-Cómo _desaparecer_ ? -Keith tartamudeó sorprendido.

-Realmente no sé. -Pidge se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar varios pasos atrás atrás Keith quien hizo la siguiente e igualó su velocidad. Escuchando con atención se historia. Pidge rodó los ojos con una mueca. -Un día antes estuvo conmigo, y al siguiente día _¡PUff!_ -Pidge exclamó con sus manos, cómo si algo explotara en sus palmas. Keith frunció el ceño. -Desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. -al final Pidge dio un ligero aplauso para ponerle más _sentimiento_ al relato.

\- ¿Entonces crees que después de varios años desaparecido, ahora está conmigo por ...? ¿Crees que tus manos están para poder encontrar la palabra correcta? ... ¿ _Arte de magia_ ?

-Tú lo dijiste, yo no. -Keith le dio un codazo a Pidge en el hombro por su respuesta tan grosera. La castaña soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el golpe más fuerte en el estómago, ahora Keith tenía un dolor nuevo en el abdomen. -Antes de comenzar a buscar ¿Dónde crees que estamos Lance?

\- ¿No se supone que lo conociste de niña? -exclamo Keith sobándose el estómago. -Deberías de saber -Keith miro a Pidge con una ceja alzada.

-Solo porque te conté, no significa que sepa todo de él.

El pelinegro sospecha quién sabe cuántas veces esta mañana. -Tal vez tengas razón -Keith no podría evitar hacer una mueca. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo traía, siempre cuando iniciaba sus clases, ese lobo se quedaba en la puerta esperando y lo acompañaba todo el día sin quejarse, hasta que era hora de salida. Jamás se quedó en otro lugar que esperar en la puerta de su clase y esperar comida. De vez en cuando parecía como un guardián que un animal normal. No importaba cuántas veces le ordenara que regresara a su hogar, casi todos los días lo esperaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

Y ahora con la historia que Pidge le contó. Entonces ese lobo ya era viejo no entendía como corría a una gran velocidad para desaparecer, así como así.

Habiendo iniciado la búsqueda desde hace varios minutos y no hay ningún indicio de Lance. Habían tocado la campaña para la próxima clase de Keith, pero él ni siquiera la toma de la importancia; con el lío que había creado con ese tipo, no tenía las ganas de recibir otra clase y empezaba a dormir en el escritorio por su gran falta de sueño. Pero a Pidge todavía le quedaba más de media hora para su siguiente clase. Tampoco era presumido; pero tener buenas notas siempre tenía sus ventajas.

Así que ni Keith ni Pidge se preocupaban por faltar a todas sus clases si era necesario.

\- ¡Rayos, no está en ninguna parte! -exclamó Pidge pisando el suelo, cruzando los brazos con un puchero, mientras que se iba y se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Un árbol que ha visto hace varios minutos antes. -Creo que estaría mejor si se perdiera. -comentó molesta.

-No Pidge, tenemos que encontrarlo. -Suspiró el pelinegro tranquilamente y también fue un lugar debajo de las ramas de árbol. Justo al lado de la chica que no dejaba de hacer un tierno puchero.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese _perrucho_ ? -preguntó Pidge con claro enojo.

-No es que me interese. -Keith tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para que descansara contra el tronco del árbol, ignorando los enredos de su cabello con la corteza sucia del roble.

\- ¿Entonces? -Pájaro cruzó ahora sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cómo lo hacía Keith.

Cerrando los ojos y dejar que la brisa los acariciara.

Nada dijo nada.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- _Sip._

Mientras que Pidge lamia su helado de menta con fruta y Keith su helado de chocolate, los dos se dirigen hacia la salida. Indicando que ya terminaste el último día de la semana y ahora puedes ir a las _chozas_ como dijo Keith distraídamente con su helado en mano. No existía una lanza por ningún lado, entonces Keith dedujo que estaría en la entrada esperándolo como todos los días.

Pero para su mala suerte, tampoco estaba ahí. Ya no puede esperar a que apareciera de la nada. Keith miro el cielo y sefjó que estaba nublado. Era época de lluvias, un momento mejor Keith se despidió de su amiga Pidge y se fue corriendo al otro lado del campus, un apartamento que para su suerte nunca se presentó su compañero de cuarto, técnicamente lo tenía todo para el.

Excepto por un visitante extra.

Keith ya no podía recordar la última vez que ese lobo lo ayudó con sus _problemas personales_ , había pasado un mes exactamente pero no recordaba que fecha exacta. Ese lobo sí que tenía poderes para aliviar el dolor, solo con su peso sobre él, y lo que trae consigo esos problemas. Incluyendo lo que pasaba cuando estaba así. Aun no comprendía como lo aguantaba. De vez en cuando pregunta qué es lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o era un perro muy inteligente.

Y hablando de visitante extra; En el momento en que el pelinegro llega a la puerta de su habitación, se encuentra con la sorpresa de encontrarlo ahí. Sentando como un chico bueno que no era. Agitando su cola con felicidad y la lengua, esperando pacientemente. Keith no podría evitar hacer una mueca. Su comportamiento se asemejaba a la de un perro cualquiera pero a su apariencia era la de un lobo puro.

Sin tener en cuenta sus movimientos. Keith acarició la cabeza de Lance con su mano enguantada. -Eres extraño. -y palmeó con suavidad su cabeza y orejas. -Ven, es hora de que entremos. -Keith abrió la puerta con su respectiva llave, quedándose ahí parado para que Lance entrara primero y finalmente él.

Keith puso todos los platos usados en el fregadero, no era mucho lo que vivía solo, pero contando con el de Lance. No sabía mucho sobre cocina, pero al menos podía hacer lo básico. Y algo que no es lo que cayera mal al estómago a Lance también. La última vez Que le dio la ONU bol de Fideos instantáneos, Hizo ONU juramento Que _Jamás_ le Daría Uno a Lance de nuevo con el desastre viscoso Que dejo En sus pasteles y Por Que No mencionarlo, _en su camisa._

El primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente fue recurrir a _YouTube_ y ver videos de cómo crear alimento especial para perros que no requiriera comprar concentrado en la tienda. Fue un alivio cuando se encontró un video que hacía exactamente lo que quería. Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel blanca, la explicación, paso a paso, cómo hacerlo cuidadosamente. En cuestión de minutos lo preparó y lo sirvió en el plato que le compró a Lance hace 15 días. Esperó a que el lobo lo olisqueara, tuvo que reprimir un grito de enojo cuando vio que el hocico de Lance se abría y dejaba en el suelo toda su mierda.

Tiró por la ventana el veneno improvisado.

Su segundo intento fue darle las sobras del almuerzo que Shiro le había preparado. Todo Lo Que Quedo de ESE _casi_ delicioso almuerzo were los Huesos del pollo horneado, Trozos de verdura y Una Pequeña Porción de arroz blanco cocido. Cuando Keith lo sacó del recipiente verde y del refrigerador, no tenía mal aspecto. Keith lo olió, pero no significado encontrar el aroma. Se encogió de hombros con la boca torcida y bajó el recipiente a la altura de Lance, quien se acercó al ver un Keith con algo en las manos.

Lance tocó el cuenco frente a él y le dio una olisqueada. Ladró con su cola batiendo con energía y dejó que Keith dejara la comida fría en el suelo. Lance comenzó a comer tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la cara confusa de Keith. Pero estando ya por la porción del arroz, el hocico de Lance se abrió y tosió lo que era las verduras dentro del cuenco, más tarde los huesos del pollo salieron disparados de su boca que Keith tuvo que esquivar haciéndose a un lado. Luego el vómito vino, desparramándose en suelo, _por segunda vez._

Bueno, a este punto Keith ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La bomba en su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con fuerza, pero él se contuvo y grabó lo que siempre estuvo haciendo cuando estaba entrando en un ataque de furia. Keith cerró los ojos, inhaló aire reteniendola segundos y lo expulsó lentamente. No se pudo evitar mirar por segunda vez una Lance cuando ya estabas molestando se había _bajado un poco de la raya._ Soló otro suspiró e hizo otro intento.

Cabe mencionar que el _quinto, sexto_ y _séptimo_ intento fueron un fracaso.

Keith dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla pesadamente, puso los dientes sobre la mesa y tiró su cabello para atrás. Arrugó la nariz cuando escuchó los jadeos llorosos de Lance junto a él, con su cola batiendo detrás.

Keith desordenó su cabello con furia sin soportarlo aún más. _La bomba explotó._ \- ¿Qué más quieres que te dé? ¡Desperdicié lo único que me queda de la esquina solo para hacer la tuya! -le gritó al perro que se encogió en su lugar, puso la cola entre las patas y dobló las orejas. - ¡Si te gusta algo que no te gusta comer solo por qué no tiene una _mierda_ de sabor! ¡Eres un _maldito perro,_ se supone que viene de todo! -gritó aún más fuerte. Se levantó de la silla y se apuntó con un dedo muy recto. -Te comes lo que te di. -dijo de forma severa. Chasqueó los dedos contra la puerta con enojo. -O te vas, ¿Qué prefieres? -y torció la mandíbula.

Keith no puede creer esto. Era Cierto Que No Tenia Mucho que comer, Pero conformaba con Lo Que tenia, era Increíble Que Un perro de mar _ridículamente inteligente_ CÓMO párrafo Poder Elegir La Comida Que le gustaba y La Que No. Los perros son unos tragones a morir ¿Por qué este no?

Gruñó y pisó el suelo con fuerza. Su enojo se incrementaba al ver que Lance no le respondía ni daba opérame. Caminó pisando fuerte para la cocina, agarró una barra de chocolate todavía sellada y sin ganas la abrió, torciendo unos de los cuadritos de chocolate y se lanzó a la boca. Fue otra vez a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, con las piernas separadas y encorvado con los codos, sobre las rodillas. No le importaba masticar con la boca abierta. Cuando se enojaba siempre dejaba ver sus _inex a los_ malos modales.

Un aullido lloroso provino del lobo, de nuevo. Keith hizo caso omiso, rompió otro cuadrito de chocolate y se lo comió.

-Esto es lo único que me queda por cenar, -Keith miró el cuadrito de chocolate que yacía en sus dedos manchados. Torció la boca. -No es saludable y ni creas que te daré. Todavía estoy enfadado contigo después de haberte dado comida que _tú_ rechazaste, ahora no me andes reclando que tienes hambre. -se lo lanzó a la boca ignorando al animal que lloró frente a él. Rodó los ojos con arrogancia.

En los cinco minutos de escuchar el berrinche de ese perro. Keith gruño en frustración, sin darse cuenta cuenta del desastre de chocolate alrededor de su boca. Con enojo evidente torció un trozo grande de su hermoso chocolate delicioso y se ofreció a Lance. Le importaba una mierda si se envenenaba de verdad, no iba a ser culpable por no querer nada. Este al verlo, primero lo olfateó y con un gran cuidado se lo quitó de su mano como si temiera un poco más.

 _Qué curioso._

Keith tiene que ver con cómo Lance lo tragaba de un golpe y parpadeó con sorpresa y cejas fruncidas. Espero unos segundos para que lo regresaremos en él, algo que jamás sucedió. Lance se lamio el hocico esperando a por más. Por pensar como este mañoso se tragó _esto_ en vez de la verdadera comida. No se ha reparado para el momento en que el maldito perro se ha vuelto loco por su boca limpiando los rastros de chocolate. Keith grito de puro disgusto y se golpeó de la silla, dándole la espalda a Lance, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa la baba asquerosa del lobo o perro, ya sabía que era después de esto.

Keith miro por encima de su hombro una lanza que se encaramaba en la silla y robaba lo que quedaba del pobre chocolate tragándoselo de una sola mordida. Y sin decir una palabra, Keith se encamino a su habitación con la velocidad de las típicas pisadas suaves sobre la alfombra a su espalda.

 _Ahora hay que esperar a que le duela el estómago por chocolate. Maldito perro._

Keith abrió la puerta de su baño, se acercó a la bañera que era suficiente grande para dos personas. Encendió el grifo y lo programó para agua caliente. Salió aprovechando quitándose la ropa mientras la bañera se llenaba. Cuando llego al dobladillo de sus pantalones, Keith miro a Lance está en una esquina sentado inocentemente. Esta era como la tercera vez que lo veía desnudo. Para ser franco realmente no importaba, que lo observara a cuerpo completo, es un animal después de todo.

Lo ignoró.

Ya completamente desnudo. El pelinegro se acercó al lobo y más preámbulos lo cargó en sus brazos llevándolo al baño junto con él. -Si te vas a quedar esta noche, tendré que bañarte primero. Un pesar de ser tan grande y algo pesado, no era problema para él cargarlo. El karate tiene sus ventajas.

Se metió con él a la bañera que estaba completamente llena de agua caliente. Lo dejó caer en el agua para que se acostumbre a la temperatura y el movimiento de su cola lo que le guste. Lance estaba salpicando levemente agua en una esquina de la bañera, mientras que Keith se contagiaba suavemente de la sensación de calidez que el agua tibia le brindaba a todo su cuerpo cansado, no tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción. Recogió agua con las manos y lo regó por sus brazos mojándolos, luego agarró una pequeña cubeta morada, la llenó de agua y la vertió encima de su cabeza mojando su cabello que se pegó alrededor de su rostro.

Reunió otra cantidad de agua, se arrastró hacia Lance que parecía feliz metido en el agua y los juguetes de baño esparcidos y con suavidad vertió el agua sobre él. Lance no parece sorprenderse y se quedó quieto cuando Keith lo hizo otra vez.

-Espero que mi champú no le haga daño a tu pelaje, no quiero lidiar con una enfermedad en tu piel que te lleve al veterinario. -Keith agarró con su mano izquierda el envase blanco, ¡la tapa con un _clic!_ lo puso boca abajo contra su mano y una sustancia viscosa de color verde, cayó en su mano. Puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Lance. -Quiero que te pares, te lavaré el lomo. -hizo un gesto con su mano y Lance no vaciló, tranquilamente se volvió y le dio la espalda a Keith.

Keith tuvo que arrodillarse para lavar el largo lomo de Lance. Pasando sus manos de arriba y abajo para descansar bien su pelaje castaño. Luego pasó con el cuello, las patas y las almohadillas, sus orejas y por último el estómago. Con respecto al rostro, sus dedos con delicadeza para que el champú no queme los parpados. Lance se sacudió ligeramente, salpicando un Keith que rió.

-Ya, ya, de acuerdo quédate quieto. -Keith sonrió y pasó su mano por la cara para quitar las gotas de sus mejillas. Agarró el nuevo envase, sintiéndolo un poco ligero, torció los labios y frunció el ceño mirando a Lance. -Por tu culpa ahora me quedé sin shampoo, -cerró los ojos y se empezó a lavar el cabello negro con movimientos circulares. -Todo por lavar tu grueso pelaje, pero debo admitir que quedó más limpio que antes. -asintió satisfecho con un dedo enjabonado bajo su mentón.

Lance jadeó y ladró.

-Sí, ya me lo suponía. -asintió Keith. -Cuando salgas del baño te aseguro que olerás un perro mojado, así que te echaremos una crema que te dejará oliendo fresco y con un rico aroma de rosas. -acarició la oreja de Lance. Puso atención a la expresión ofensiva que el perro adquirió. Keith sonrió con burla. - ¿No me digas que te ofendiste, _eh_ ? -Keith soltó una carcajada. -No te preocupes, no es tan malo oler así de feo. -acarició las mejillas de Lance con cariño.

Posiblemente Lance pudo haber volteado los ojos restándole importancia. Ya que ladró feliz y se abalanzó sobre Keith, poniéndose entre sus piernas desnudas y lamer su rostro.

\- ¡No, déjame estoy estoy bañando! -Keith gritó riéndose, y con lentitud alejó una Lance para poder tener un poco de espacio. -Puede que el baño me haya borrado el enojo que tenía, pero quiero que te quedes quieto mientras que yo lavo el cuerpo. -el pelinegro enjuagó un trapo blanco y lo comenzó a pasar por sus brazos, limpiando codos, hombros, cuello y su nuca. -Tendrás que esperar, tardaré unos minutos. -se lavó el torso y estiró las piernas como modelo para pasar el trapo por sus rodillas, detrás de ellas y las pantorrillas. Por último, sus pies. Y sin que se haya dado cuenta; Lance paso su lengua entre los dedos de Keith, este ante la sensación, en su triste intento de alejarlo de su pie, solo consiguió que Lance le lamiera todo el pie en diversión.

Keith en un rápido movimiento se encontró con su pierna en el agua y el lanzo una gran cantidad. Keith soltó otra risa por la expresión del perro, con una cara de pocos amigos.

Después de una media hora de jugar con el agua, lanzándoselo uno contra otro. Keith finalmente salió de la bañera jalando una toalla, envolviéndosela alrededor de su cintura y otra para su cabello. Que al mismo tiempo saco a Lance de la bañera también, antes de secarlo. El pelinegro como había antes antes, hecho un poco de crema de un color rosa y el resto en un pelaje a Lance. Poco después de haber terminado con él, también lo echó a su propio cabello.

Y con una buena tranquilidad en todo el cuerpo de Lance, finalmente fue completamente seco y con un pelaje radiante. O tal vez este exagerando. Keith también se secó a sí mismo. Poniéndose ropa, para solo quedar en bicicleta y con una simple camisa blanca para dormir.

Keith se dirigió bostezando a su habitación, apagando todas las luces de su apartamento de camino a su habitación, corriendo rápido cuando llegó a la parte de la cocina.

Caminó suavemente por el suelo alfombrado, llegando a su cama y levantando las sábanas blancas que Takashi le compró para que quedara más cómodo. Se metió en ellas y se recostó en el colchón que crujió bajo su peso. Hasta que estuvo cómodo y cerró los ojos, no pasaron los segundos, ni conoció el piso de su habitación.

Keith rápidamente se irguió sentándose en la cama. Dejando solo su comodidad y el sueño.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que entraras? _¡Fuera!_

Keith le había gritado una lanza que tenía medio cuerpo metido en su habitación y se quedó congelado con el grito del pelinegro. Lance dejó caer la pata que se levantó para dar otro paso. Y retrocedió uno. Movió su cola tensa y rechinó cómo si _tratara_ de hablar.

\- ¡Fuera! -Keith se arrastró por su cama y se bajó, parándose para caminar a la puerta y tomar el pomo con su mano derecha. Mirando a Lance. - _¡No, no, no, no, no, no!_ ¡Tú te vas para afuera, no quiero que entres! ¡Estas mojado y tus patas mancharan mis sabanas, _no, no, no, no!_ **¡Ni madres!** -Keith comenzó a cerrar la puerta desesperadamente lento, con Lance gruñendo, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras que retrocedía y miraba hacia Keith incrédulo. O eso fue lo que Keith pudo pensar sobre esos ojos azules que estaban molestos con él ahora. Solo quedaba un diminuto espacio entre la puerta y el marco, Keith puso su cara ahí. - ¡Solo porque estás en mi departamento sin significados que ofrece un cuarto y que duermas en mi cama! _¡Estás loco!_ -y cerró con fuerza.

Con la puerta cerrada frente a él, Keith soltó un chasquido de su lengua y volvió a su cama. Levantando las sabanas blancas perfectamente, recostándose en su almohada y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Pero un ruido en su puerta lo despertó de inmediato, ¿quién lo sabía?

Solamente se sentó en la cama para verificar en el perro no lo hiciera de nuevo, fue grata su sorpresa para escuchar el otro lado.

\- _¡Lance!_ -gritó con firmeza cómo cuando Shiro le llamaba la atención por su nombre completo. Pero nunca admitiría que siempre obedecía a ese tono de voz que solo tenía su hermano y él tenía. Hasta Shiro lo obedecía, debería funcionar en Lance de seguro.

Los ruidos cesaron un momento.

Pero comen de nuevo.

\- _¡Lance! ¿Qué te dije?_

Siguió gritando autoritariamente. Esto si ya no era algo que haya visto en la televisión, esta era su manera de hacer que la gente o Shiro le obedeciera. No soportaba cuando alguien lo molestaba, y ese rasgo que él tenía lo había definido muy bien por años, y muchas personas en Garrison, en especial los tenientes, le habían asegurado que esa era también la manera en que su madre llamaba la atención o cuando estaba molesta. Lo mismo fue con Shiro por supuesto. Pero se parecía más a su padre por la tranquilidad y paciencia que heredó de él. Keith se diferenciaba por ser impulsivo cómo su madre lo era antes y determinación que Shiro y él tenían de su padre, mucho antes de que _ambos murieran años atrás._

Los ruidos ya oficialmente habían parado y ahora podía dormir tranquilamente.

Se dejó caer en su cama con cansancio, durmiéndose al instante.

Sin contar que alguien burló el pomo de la puerta y entrar a su habitación.

Un par de orejas marrones se crisparon un par de veces ante los sonidos de la persona que dormía en la cama frente a él. Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana e iluminando toda la habitación, las sabanas estaban esparcidas encima de un Keith que dormía profundamente, con las mantas hasta la cabeza, y un hombre de cabello castaño largo hasta sus anchos hombros y ojos azules brillantes que lo miraba fijamente, llamado Lance.

Lance había entrado en la media noche cuando descubrió cómo ingresar a la habitación de Keith sin hacer ruido e interrupciones. Tuvo que volver su forma humana por necesidad propia; su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más tiempo, pero originalmente nació como un cachorro de lobo, pero se le hacía más fácil estando en esta forma tan extraña y complicada. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, totalmente desnudo en el lado derecho de la cama de Keith, quien dormía sin sentir que una mano suya estaba debajo de las sabanas, sobándole el estómago para aliviar la molestia que había mencionado la noche anterior.

Lance ya había hecho eso anteriormente, no solamente con Keith. Años pasados, cuando dejó su manada y una familia lo encontró y lo cuidaron por un tiempo o fue un refugio, ya no recordaba. Se presentó en forma humana, y fue eso por un tiempo de cuidar a unos niños en una casa gigante. Una mujer de la tercera edad le había informado que la mayor tenia terribles dolores, y como no había más personas, por una razón se ofreció. Desde esa vez, y jamás olvidara el procedimiento para quitar el malestar.

Sim embargo, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo. Pero, cuando Keith lo hayo esa noche y descubrir por accidente lo que realmente era. Bueno, era un buen momento en volver a practicarlo.

Como ahora.

Lance intentaba ignorar por completo lo que sus instintos le indicaban. Para distraerse, y que una picazón le molestaba una de sus orejas, se rascó con su pie, o como se llamaba; que estaba formada por garras perfectas para aliviar la picazón. Tan sumido en su tarea, que Lance no se percató de que su mano se resbaló fuera del estómago de Keith a una de sus piernas desnudas.

Digamos que se quedó congelado por un par de segundos, dejando pasar la sensación de la pierna de Keith bajo su palma. Lance sabía de antemano que a Keith le resultaba más difícil dormir con la ropa en este estado, cuando no, le importaba un pepino si estaba con pantalones o no, así amanecía el día siguiente. Lance admitirá que esta era la primera vez que tocaba más la piel prohibida del chico durmiendo frente a él. Al que proclamo nuevo dueño hace un par de semanas. Ahora, regresando al tema de las piernas de Keith.

Lo que bajo continuo, era algo que Lance no estaba preparado. O talvez sí.

¿Qué clase de persona no reacciona violentamente al encontrar un extraño tocándolo?

Al parecer Keith

\- _¿¡QUIEN MIERDA ERES Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO !?_

Esta historia no se continuurara ...


End file.
